


Клевер и небо

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach, CLAMP - Works, Clover (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Geth, Mini, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оруха последовала за своим возлюбленным в следующие перерождения, но заплатила за эту возможность высокую цену. Она теперь всегда с ним, она помнит его, но увы - он не помнит ее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клевер и небо

Скованное цепями сердце томиться в клетке, оплетенное нитями тумана.  
Желание, что живет в глубине его, огонь жажды не угасает даже залитый водой, а лишь разгорается сильнее, питаемый Отчаяньем.  
Потому что единственное, что способно угаснуть – это Надежда.

***

— Ты все еще такой мальчишка, — я закрываю глаза, я обнимаю тебя за плечи и целую за ухо. На той грани темных волос, что начинается с шеи и огибает правильную раковину. Тебе всегда это нравилось. Раньше, в другой жизни… Наверняка нравится и сейчас.. Когда тебя целуют там, когда целуют так… И я целую. Целую нежно, слишком нежно. Ты не почувствуешь. Потому что я делаю это в своих мечтах. Кто сказал, что мечты это то, чего мы хотим достичь? Кто сказал, что это цель нашей жизни? Нет, это только воспоминания. 

Моя рука касается водной глади. Тонкая ладонь кажется такой не из-за хрупкости строения, нет. Просто она прозрачна почти и не видно ничего в зеркальной пустоте глубокого озера. У тебя бы такой смешно-удивленный вид, когда ты в первый раз добрался до своего внутреннего мира, когда ты добрался до моего мира. Я так хотела, чтобы в нем было много цветов, а не сплошной белый туман. Много белого клевера и совсем бы не было тумана. А клевера нет, счастья нет, любви нет. Есть только туман и вода, а еще возможность всегда быть с тобой. Смотреть на тебя, мой любимый. Ладонь касается поверхности — тонкая пленка, отделяет меня от мира, от тебя. И ее не прорвать, не пробить. Порой мне так хочется, потеряв самообладание начать биться об эту грань, пытаться прорвать туда, в настоящее, из этого зазеркалья, с другой стороны водной глади зеркального озера, к тебе… Обнять как когда-то давно и снова чувствовать, снова петь. Тебе кажется таким смешным все, для тебя это просто поверхность воды — тронешь и пойдут круги, опустить руку в глубину и попытаться поймать свою «русалку» — так ты меня назвал, увидев совсем маленьким мальчишкой. А я смотрела на тебя и думала, что таким мог бы быть твой сын. Наш сын, если бы у нас было время. Которого теперь уже не будет никогда. Моя рука с другой стороны водного стекла. Иронично, правда? Ты улыбаешься и тянешься, чтобы прикоснуться в ответ — к поверхности воды, к зеркальной глади. Отдергивая руку, я смотрю на тебя. Желание разрыдаться от того, что не почувствую этого переполняет. Но это ведь невозможно — слезы это вода, но может ли сама вода лить слезы? Ты все еще улыбаешься и опускаешь руку в воду, по поверхности рябь и твое лицо в отражении настоящего мира тоже идет рябью. Пожалуйста, не делай так. Я и так могу только смотреть. Твоя рука тянется, словно в слепую, пытаясь поймать мои прозрачные пальцы. Ты улыбаешься — глупый мальчик, ты все еще думаешь, что сможешь поймать русалку. Успеть отпрянуть раньше, за мгновение, за секунду до, уходя от этого намека на прикосновение. Ты улыбаешься. В твоих глазах искры червонного золота, игры ведь нравятся мальчишкам.

— Ну пожалуйста, не стоит так реагировать, — веселая ирония в твоем голосе, — Выйди уже из воды. Я хочу на тебя посмотреть.

Интересно, плачу ли я? Я не знаю. Твоя рука все еще в воде, открытая призывно ладонь, а пальцы стали чуть зеленоватого приятного цвета. Совсем как бутоны клевера...

— Нет, ты же знаешь уговор.

Я не могу позволить тебе приблизится к себе. 

— Уговор наш в том, что как только я стану сильнее, ты выйдешь из воды? Я помню это. И я стал сильнее. Через месяц я выпускаюсь из Академии, но меня уже приняли в Готей-13.  
Закрываю глаза в знак согласия. Я не могу позволить тебе прикоснуться ко мне, потому что твои пальцы поймают лишь пустоту. Для тебя я бесплотный призрак, и всегда им буду. Еще одна иллюзия — досягаемость. Поэтому я буду дразнить тебя недостижимым, ты ведь любишь когда тебе бросают вызов? Дразнить, манить, всегда… чтобы ты никогда не забыл обо мне, чтобы хотел прикоснуться, чтобы думал, что это возможно. Но я-то знаю, что это не так. Я действительно смогу выйти при тебе из-за тонкой водной пленки, как только ты станешь сильным. Когда наберешь силу равную совокупности всех прошлых жизней. Тогда водное зеркало выпустит меня из своего тихого плена. Тогда я смогу выйти, но не прикоснуться. Никогда. Я уже пыталась. Однажды, ты заснул, опустив руку в воду. Как же я хотела прикоснуться… Лишь кончиками пальцев. Но моя рука прошла сквозь твою... 

— Нетерпеливый, я выйду из воды, как мы и договаривались. Духи держат свое слово в отличии от людей. Они держат свое слово и всегда помнят. Все помнят.

— Я тоже запомню и не забуду, — твоя улыбка стала острей. С каждой новой жизнью ты все более жесток, все более беспощаден, все более нежен и добр. А я все также люблю тебя. Я хочу рыдать и биться о поверхность, умоляя выпустить меня к тебе, я хочу кричать, но ты ведь не поймешь… и больше не придешь тогда, я знаю – это будет так. Ты всегда боялся чьих-то слез. Для меня это такая роскошь ныне, ведь я не могу плакать. В этих глазах цвета зеленого клевера осталась только вода. Поэтому я тоже улыбаюсь – острой и жесткой улыбкой, и ты уходишь. Твоя рука, ткань твоей одежды — мокрые. Они в каплях воды, словно листья клевера в утренней росе. Эй, а ты уже нашел свой клевер с четырьмя листами? Ты стал для кого-то Счастьем? Обязательно стань. Обязательно найди. И расскажи мне в следующий раз.

— Не приходи ко мне так часто, — иначе я не смогу улыбаться для тебя, — Учись искать отражение в мире вокруг тебя, а не в зеркале, что лежит под твоими ногами. Смотри не в самого себя, но еще глубже. Мир – отражение того что внутри каждого. Мир, это лишь отражение нас. Глаза увидят по-разному, уши услышат лишь то, что хотят, губы не скажут всей правды. Учись искать это различие, Соуске. Учись… я помогу. 

— Ты повторяешься. Звучит так, будто ты считаешь, что я пропускаю твои слова мило ушей. Но раз так – хорошо. То о чем ты говоришь, действительно не сложно – люди и вправду слышат лишь то, что хотят… — рукава твое одежды белые, словно цветки, с тонкой синей полоской, напоминающей мне небо. Белый верх и синий низ. Клевер и небо… Когда я увижу тебя снова? – Я приду в следующий раз, когда стану сильнее. Например, лейтенантом. Тебе ведь нужно зримое подтверждение, тщеславная женщина? Шеврон – достойный повод для встречи с тобой, Кьока Суйгетсу?

— Да, — насмешливо кривлю губы и отворачиваюсь. — Я буду ждать. Я буду ждать… Я буду ждать тебя. Тебя, только тебя. Вечно. Украдкой смотрю как ты таешь в тумане, а по воде круги. Ты снова ушел в свой мир… Я так рада, что ты жив. Что ты можешь быть счастлив. 

Ты знаешь, когда ты уходишь, я всплываю, сажусь на твое место, и долго-долго смотрю в космы тумана. Те самые, в которых растаял ты. Мне все еще чудятся в них твои белые с синим одежды. Ты уже почти вырос. Ты стал похож на клевер и небо. Я люблю тебя, Казухико. И это самое грустное в мире чувство. 

Наверное, я все же плачу. Потому что слезы — это вода.


End file.
